Auror Training
by BlackCat121192
Summary: Hermione has already had mixed feelings about Ron but ever since they started going to Auror Training together her feelings become definite.
1. The Letter

Auror Training

The Beginning of the Diary Entries

2005-05-23

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it, I did it. I got one of the places I applied for in the Auror training course. I wonder if Harry and Ron got a place. I must find that 3 way mirror I bought them and myself for Christmas last year._

_I do hope Ron got a place. You see I really fancy him and have done since our third year. I have tried to tell him how I feel but then he goes on and on about Crookshanks. Honestly men don't seem to realise when to drop a subject and let it go._

_Well anyway, I applied for this course ages ago and I thought that I hadn't got in. The Auror Training program is designed so that you are ready to face the Auror Exams._

_I needed at least nine outstanding OWLS and 10 outstanding NEWTS. Well I got 12 outstanding OWLS and the same in NEWTS. Being an Auror is the only job really that I have ever considered._

_The training starts tomorrow and I'm really nervous wish me luck._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione closed her diary with a snap and got off her bed and went into her wardrobe. YES into her wardrobe. She had a small room full of neatly pressed and clean clothes and perfectly shining shoes. As you can see her parents were quite rich.

She flicked her wand and out of the wardrobe came all her best clothes. This included top of the range: jeans, tops, suits, trainers, flats and high heels. She flicked her wand again and they fell into the already open trunk. She then threw into the trunk other things she would need such as book, quills and of course toiletries and make up.

As, it was already midnight she threw on her pyjamas and climbed into her bed, dreaming of the day to come. She had just dozed off when there was a knock on her window. It sounded like a rock but it couldn't have been she was on the 12th floor of the building (she lived in an apartment). She turned around cautiously….. Knock, knock……. She then relaxed it was Hedwig (Harry's Owl) and Pigwideon (Ron's Owl).

She opened the window and the owls flew in.


	2. The Ron Obession

Auror Training

The Day Of The Reunion

2005-05-24

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I caught the Night Bus to the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron met me at the phone box. I had forgotten how fit Ron was. Anyway we went inside and got our timetable. It was like being back at Hogwarts._

_As I am very much organised. AREN'T I MODEST? I had already organised my paperwork in alphabetical order and colour coded the notes I would need which I got from careers advice in Year 5 at Hogwarts._

_Our first lesson was unusual. It was Stealth. I found it so easy, but I'm not sure Ron did. Ron was quite a way through the assault without no one seeing him when he tripped over a log, which wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't sworn at the top of his voice. _

_This was really stupid I know but I asked Ron out for tomorrow night and he said YES! I hope it'll go ok. I think he just thinks we are going as friends though._

_I'll Write Again Tomorrow_

_Hermione xxxxx_

Hermione stretched back on her bed in the hotel she was staying in and thought for 10 minute about Ron. She was obsessed. She had dreams about every night and couldn't stop thinking about him all day. He was definitely the one.

As she dozed into an easy sleep she thought about the lesson she had tomorrow Disguise and Concealment.

"I wonder what spell they will teach us, oh my god I'm such a swot" she thought before falling to sleep.


	3. Getting Ready

**Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long for me to write another chapter. I have moved house and it's the beginning of term at my school so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I owned Harry Potter, the characters and the story, I don't.**

Getting Ready

_Dear Diary_,

_I have just finished getting ready for the so-called date with Ron. It has taken be three hours to get ready. That's a record for me it usually only take one hour._

_I had shower and changed ten times. I was way to overdressed, if Ron thought we were just going as friends. I was wearing a black dress and black high-heeled shoes. I looked fabulous! But sadly I had to change._

_I am sooooooooo nervous I have never been out with Ron on his own without Harry or Lavender. I wonder if Ron likes me. What if he doesn't. Oh I really have to stop this, I'm obsessed._

_I don't even know why I like him oh well. _

_The door bells just rung. Gotta Go_

_Talk to you tonight _

_Hermione xx_

Hermione ran to the door and opened.

"Hi! Shall we go then" said a blushing Ron.

"Errrrrrrrrr, yeah, um yeh, hang on one sec though," replied Hermione.

She dashed back into the hotel room, to get her new hand bag and shoved on her shoes.

"Ok lets go!" Hermione ushered.

"Where do you want to go I know a great place up town," asked a very sheepish Ron. Something about tonight had made him feel incredibly nervous.

**A/N: If anyone one wants me to e-mail them the preview to the next chapter, put it in a review please. If not please wait for the next instalment, cause it could be about a week before I am able to have any free time. Oh yeah thanks the reviews I have had so far.**


	4. The Date

The Date

Hermione and Ron were sitting in a small pizzeria in town. It was very cosy, and many ex-Hogwarts pupils came here to eat (often as a date). Hermione was telling Ron all about her experience as healer, while Ron seemed to be listening intently, however it was clear if he was listening at all.

The waitress came over and they placed there order. When she had gone, Ron said " Hermione, I was so glad when we got our letters, as since we left Hogwarts, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and well" Ron leaned in closer.

His lips were closer to Hermione's by the second.

A buzzing noise coming from Hermione's hand bag came just as his lips met hers. Hermione pulled away, shell shocked about what had just happened and angry with who ever was phoning her.

"Hello!" Hermione snapped down the phone.

"Hi! To you too Hermione, its Parvati,"

"What do you want," Hermione replied rather angrily than would have been expected.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come on a girl's night out, tonight. Me, Lavender and Padma are going," said a rather worried Parvati.

"Sorry, I'm busy," said Hermione and virtually slammed the phone down and threw it into her bag.

Hermione turned round but, just as she did, she heard a bell behind her and saw a tall, lanky red headed, 18 year old walking out of the restaurant.

Oh no! What have I done now she thought.

**A/N: Hope you like it, decided to write to chapters in one go. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Call

The Call

_Dear Diary,_

_I have called Ron so many times and left him so many messages. I feel really bad now after he walked out, of the restaurant. I don't even understand why he walked out. Was it because he was embarrassed or maybe it was because I snapped at my friends?_

_Oh well, after he left I ran out to look for him, but he'd disapparated. I rang Harry to see if he was at his apartment, but he wasn't. I am really worried; I would have loved to tell him I felt exactly the same._

_Oh well, I'll just keep calling and hoping he will call. Hang on my phones ringing._

_I'll write later_

_Hermione_

Hermione ran to the phone.

"Hello!" Hermione said desperately.

"Hi! This Mrs. Weasley here, I'm just calling to say stop calling Ron. He's incredibly embarrassed and doesn't want to talk to you!" Mrs Weasley shouted down the phone.

"But, I just wanted to tell him……."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Mrs. Weasley had hung up.

Hermione walked back and collapsed on her bed in and a flood of tears poured out of her eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting, thanks for all the reviews. If you want a preview of the next chapter e-mail me.**


	6. The Unusual Visit

**A/N:- I no this chapter is a bit rubbish but it has a happy ending. It is NOT the end of the story so keep Reading and Reviewing.**

The Unusual Visit

It was Wednesday the following week when this unexpected visit occurred.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Hermione rushed to the door. She opened it wishing that it was Ron. Her wish had been granted. There Ron was with his ears pink as ever.

"Hi. Erm…. Can I come," said Ron sheepishly.

"Sure, did you want something," said a nervous Hermione sitting down on her sofa.

"Erm… Yeh this!" said Ron, he was now a bright shade of red.

"Hermione, will erm... will you erm... Will you marry me?" said Ron getting on one knee.

"Excuse me, what?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Will you marry me?"

"I didn't think you liked me any more," whispered Hermione.

"Course I do, I spent the last two weeks looking for a ring and screwing up my courage to ask you," Ron said putting an arm around Hermione.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Hermione shouted.

Ron slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

The kiss was perfect and what she had waited so long for. She was about ten times better than a kiss she was engaged!


End file.
